


Talk to Me

by metaphoricheart



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alludes to non-con but does not go into to detail, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Talks about Ian's days working at the club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricheart/pseuds/metaphoricheart
Summary: Ian is working as a waiter at a restaurant. He runs into someone from his past there. He comes home upset but won't tell Mickey what is going on.**This alludes to non-con during the time Ian worked at the club but does not go into detail**
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> **This alludes to non0con during the time Ian worked at the club but does not go into detail**
> 
> I had an idea to explore how Ian's past of working at the club affects him now. I definitely think there were a lot of non-consensual things going on in that job, especially since he was high most of the time. Stuff like that doesn't go away. My writing is clumsy but I tried. Thanks for reading.

Mickey could tell the second Ian walked through the door that something was wrong. Ian, god bless and all that the dumb pricks heart, would insist it was nothing. Sometimes Ian was an open book. Every single feeling good or bad came out of the dude’s mouth. Other times Ian was a fortress, saying nothing. 

Mickey walked over to the fridge. Ian was pushing the contents around before shutting it. Mickey smiled at him. “Hey.”

Ian gave him a small smile back. “Hey.” 

Mickey pushed up on his toes for a quick kiss. “How was work?”

Ian dumped out his pockets on the kitchen table, and quickly counted the cash. “$200. So not bad, I guess.”

Mickey scoffed. “‘Not bad, you guess’, Ian that’s a lot. Seems like work was pretty good to me.”

Ian shrugged. “The restaurant was crowded.” 

“Some kind of themed promotion night?” Mickey asked. 

Ian shrugged again. The goddamn shrugging always killed Mickey. “Yeah, think so,” 

Think so? Mickey watched Ian’s face. Something happened at work. Dread was starting to pool in Mickey’s stomach. Ian tended to get cagey about certain things. Certain bad things.’’

Mickey leaned against a chair. “Really a fucking chatterbox, tonight, huh?” 

Ian stared at him. “Um, I’m gonna take a shower.” He quickly walked up the steps, the bathroom door slammed. 

Fuck. Mickey grabbed the money, can’t leave it lying around in this house. He went to their room and added it to their stash. He sat on the bed listening to the shower running. Ian clearly wanted space, so he’d give him some space. When Ian’s usual ten minute shower, started to turn into 20 Mickey bit his lip. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

“Ian? You alright?” 

He got no response. 

“I’m coming in, ok?”

He opened the door and got a face full of steam. He shut the door behind him. “Trying to make this a sweat lodge?”   
He grabbed the curtain and pulled it back. Ian was furiously scrubbing at himself. It seemed like he’d been doing it for a while because he was scrubbed raw all over. 

“Woah,” Mickey reached into the shower to still Ian’s hand but quickly pulled it back. It was hot as hell. He grabbed the handle and turned it to a more normal temperature. The sudden change had Ian looking up, confused, like he hadn’t even known Mickey was there. 

“The fuck are you doing?” Mickey asked. He grabbed the wash cloth out of Ian’s hands. Ian just stared at the ground wordlessly. Mickey grabbed Ian’s arm. The water washing away little droplets of blood. “Christ, Ian.” 

Mickey turned the water off all the way. “Hey,” he tapped Ian’s shoulder. Then ducked and patted his face. “Hey, look at me.” 

Ian lifted his eyes up to meet Mickey’s. Mickey spent a few seconds reading them. Mickey sighed and grabbed the towel, and threw it into Ian’s hand. “I think you’re clean tough guy. Dry off”.

Mickey went to the cabinet under the sink and began rummaging around in it. They had to have some sort of first aid cream or some shit in here. He found a tube of Neosporin that looked like it was 10 years old, but he’d take what he could get.

He guided Ian out of the bathroom, and pushed him to sit on the bed. Ian stayed silent and didn’t look at Mickey while he put on the boxers Mickey threw at him. Mickey dumped all the clothes off the chair that they never actually used for sitting and dragged it to the bed, sitting in front of Ian. 

Ian just sat and let Mickey rub the greasy cream all over him. Mickey decided to just bite the bullet. “Thought this was supposed to be better than the club?”

Ian shrugged. “It...it is.” 

“Then why,” Mickey gestured at Ian’s arm, “is your arm fucking bleeding and raw?” 

Ian looked away. “I didn’t mean to do that. I don’t know what happened,” Ian murmured. 

“Fuck Ian,” Mickey said. He sounded mad and Ian flinched. Mickey sighed. He wasn’t mad. He was just scared. He softened his voice. “Look at me.” Mickey waited until Ian was reluctantly looking at him. “Did someone hurt you tonight?”

Ian sat back in surprise. His face genuinely confused. “What? No.” He said quickly. Mickey just stared at him with his eye brows raised and waited for Ian to get it. After a beat Ian’s eyes closed and he reached out and squeezed Mickey’s arm. “No, no one hurt me. I’m fine. Nothing like that happened at all,” he said more confidently. 

Mickey spent some time looking at Ian’s face to see if he was lying. He put the cap back on the Neosporin. “Okay. Then what did happen?” 

Ian climbed over to his side of the bed and pulled the blankets up. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Yeah, no. Try that again,” Mickey scoffed. “What happened?”

Ian started to look angry. “I just told you, I don’t want to talk about it. Lay off.”

Mickey threw his hands up. “You know, I would, but you come back all cagey. You’re basically burning yourself in the shower. You were bleeding. So no, you’re gonna give me something.” Mickey stood up and crossed his arms.

Ian's hands starting shaking. MIckey climbed in and sat next to him, shoulder to shoulder. “Please, Ian. You’re fucking scaring me here.” 

Ian sighed and clenched his hands to try to get them to stop shaking. “There was... someone I knew at work. Some guy from the club who used to… request me all the time. He was there for a business meeting or some shit.” 

“You just told me no one hurt you,” Mickey said.

“He didn’t!” Ian almost shouted. “It just…reminded me of things. He was super flirty and I don’t know he…”

“Gave you the giant tip?” Mickey deduced.

Ian nodded. “That made it feel worse. Like I was still some dancer at the club for his use if he just threw money at me.” Ian blinked quickly. He did not feel like crying right now. Mickey pulled Ian into his side so Ian was slumped on Mickey’s shoulder.

“You know, I kinda flirt all the time. With everyone if it seems like it will be appreciated. Girls. Guys. Get better tips that way. It’s usually fine. Just some quips and smiles. It stays respectful for the most part. They’re are some guys who go a bit too far but I just ignore them. But sometimes… it just feels like I still have the same job as the club. It just feels like I’m giving part of myself away to get violated.” Ian was crying now. “It just hurts. I just wanted to be clean of it.” 

Mickey fully pulled Ian into his arms, and kissed the top of his head. “No one can make you dirty,” he said gently. 

Ian pressed his face into Mickey’s arm. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” he whispered. 

“Yeah, okay,” Mickey said kissing Ian’s wet hair again. “Thanks for talking to me.” Mickey guided them so they were lying down with the blankets covering them. 

“You have therapy tomorrow, right?” Mickey asked quietly. 

“Mhm,” Ian hummed.

Mickey nodded. “Good,” he said simply. “Let’s get some sleep now.” 

Ian didn’t fall asleep until over an hour later, which meant neither did Mickey. Mickey spent most of the time rubbing Ian’s back and running fingers through his hair. Ian cried a little again, and turned to face away from Mickey.and hid his face in his pillow. Mickey spooned him from behind. Ian finally fell asleep after that. Mickey kissed his back and followed him, holding him tightly.


End file.
